


Do It Right

by cornelia_h



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelia_h/pseuds/cornelia_h
Summary: A series of conversations among two sons and their fathers.“First Kon and Tim, and now Jon and Damian. How come your boys keep snatching mine?”“I could ask you the same thing.”Damian proposed to Jon. Clark and Bruce discussed wedding plans and perhaps something more.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I love Super Sons so much, especially how the younger generation can build their relationships upon the foundation of their fathers and just be themselves without a lot of the struggles and baggage.

“Father.”

“Come in, Damian. Alfred said you wanted to see me.”

“Yes. There is an important matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

“Go ahead.”

“I plan to propose to Jon next week.”

“Okay.”

“Do you…approve?”

“You’ve known each other since kids. You seem compatible fighting and living together. I don’t see why I should object.”

“I appreciate that. I still wanted to ask you since…marriage is different from cohabitation.”

“You’re not the first in this family to marry a man or someone with Kryptonian genes. Tim already did it three years ago.”

“But he isn’t the blood son. I probably will never have children of my own. Would it…bother you if I were the last of the Waynes?”

“I had once settled with the idea that _I_ would be the last, Damian.”

“Well. Sorry about that.”

“By now you should know well that I care about each one of you regardless of blood relations.”

“I know, father. Maybe I will consider adopting, too.”

“That choice is entirely you and your partner’s.”

“Do you think I should tell mother?”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t. But she will find out anyway.”

“She will.”

“Let her find out from the news, then.”

“I take it that you want to make a public announcement?”

“Probably. I will need to discuss it with Jon.”

“Just let me know and I’ll notify the PR department.”

“Thank you, father. There is one more thing. I would like to have the Wayne family ring for the proposal, if I may.”

“Here.”

“Huh. Of course you would have it ready. Show off.”

“You’re welcome, son.”

*

“Wow, haven’t been up here for a while, D. I miss this view.”

“There is a reason this bridge remains one of the best vintage points in Gotham. Quiet too, during this hour.”

“Just how I like it. Do you want me to take out the burgers now?

“Sure.”

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, J.”

“I have to say, that was quite a fight tonight.”

“It was fine. Surprising Kid Amazo grew up to be a somewhat worthy challenge.”

“Yeah. Last time we fought him I was like, what, ten?”

“Tt. You were such a baby back then.”

“Well. That baby still saved your ass.”

“Excuse me? I’m certain that I saved _yours_. And our fathers’, for that matter.”

“I have to admit though, of all the craziest and most epic things I’ve seen you do, giving Cyborg a stroke to short out the Amazo A.I. still ranks pretty high on the list. I think I was already smitten then.”

“You were?”

“I definitely am now.”

“You. Come over here.”

“What? Oh, mmm...”

“…”

“Mmm…Dami…”

“Beloved…”

“How's your left arm, by the way?”

“Nothing’s broken. You can stop scanning me.”

“Alright, alright. Just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m not made of glass.”

“I know you’re not. What’s that box in your belt? I can’t see what’s inside. New gadgets?”

“Kryptonite.”

“Oh come on. Don’t you already have it in the other pouch?”

“Close your eyes and I’ll show you.”

“How—“

“Close your eyes! And don't peek.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Now open your eyes.”

“…”

“Jonathan Kent, I ask you with my family’s ring, will you marry me?”

“Oh D…Oh my dear Dami, of course I will!”

*

“Hey dad.”

“Oh hey, Jon! You’re back early this week.”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you something in person so…Do you have a minute?”

“Now? Sure, go ahead.”

“Damian and I are…engaged, as of last night.”

“That’s great news! Congratulations!”

“Heh, thanks.”

“I was wondering when this was going to happen. Bruce told me last week that Damian asked him for the family ring.”

“Yeah…I was hoping to surprise you, but I guess nothing really escapes you and Mr. Wayne.”

“Can I see the ring?”

“Sure, here.”

“That’s…beautiful. I’m really happy for you both, son. I’ve always known you’re perfect for each other.”

“I got lucky. I know you love mom and you have Mr. Wayne to share the superhero stuff, but I’m just grateful that I can be 100% myself with someone, you know?”

“I know…I know. I’m so glad you and Damian found each other. It’s never easy to meet someone who knows you inside out and loves you all the same.”

“It helps that Damian and I sort of grew up in the same family. And Kon and Tim—they’ve really been role models.”

“Haha! I’m sure Kon will be happy to hear that.”

“Speaking of—I totally forgot to tell him! Wait, let me text them right now.”

“Jon?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Like I just said, it’s hard to meet the right person. It’s even more precious when this person actually becomes your partner, especially for people like us. Remember that, okay? And make sure you work hard to keep him in your life.”

“I will! Don’t worry.”

“I know you will. I’m…proud of you and Damian, really. I know Bruce is, too.”

“Thank you, dad. We owe you a lot.”

“You’re staying for dinner, right? Your mom is already on her way home. I’m sure she’ll love to hear the news from you.”

*

“Hello Bruce.”

“Clark. Take a seat.”

“Lois and I thought we should discuss the wedding plans. Our sons seem to want to go big or go home.”

“I’m aware. Alfred has been reminding me, too.”

“First Kon and Tim, and now Jon and Damian. How come your boys keep snatching mine?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m beginning to think that Kryptonian genes may be vulnerable to bats.”

“That’s funny.”

“Bruce.”

“What?”

“Do you remember how we used tell Jon and Damian that they’d become better than us?”

“You mean the pep talks.”

“I think they have.”

“Well—”

“I know. I agree they still have a lot to learn, but they’re already doing much better with their superhero careers than we were their age.”

“They have the support network that we didn't get. That’s what we’re here for.”

“And they grew up with so much love and confidence that they naturally know how to love and be loved freely.”

“I suppose so.”

“…”

“…”

“Have you ever thought about getting married yourself, Bruce?”

“I don’t have time for it. Gotham takes priority.”

“Of course. It’s just…I wonder, sometimes, if circumstances were different for us back then…”

“You love Lois. And Jon is a good kid.”

“Yeah. Yeah…”

“So, the manor or the farm?”

“What?”

“The wedding venue. Here or the farm?”

“Oh. Well, Jon said they wanted to do it here. More spacious and weatherproof.”

“No problem. How many guests do you plan to invite?”

“We…don’t know yet. You and I can compare notes since there should be a lot of overlaps.”

“Have you looked into wedding planners yet? We’ll need background checks and security clearances. How about the invitation design? Do we invite the media? What kind of cake? A buffet or a sit-down dinner? A band or a quartet?”

“Bruce…I had no idea you knew this much about weddings.”

“Too bad Tim and Kon decided to have a private ceremony. We need to make sure Damian and Jon do it right this time.”

“Yeah. We’ll do it right.”


End file.
